


Snuggle Forever

by JustaBluebird



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adorably Creepy, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustaBluebird/pseuds/JustaBluebird
Summary: There was always something... off... about Skull. Something that makes mafioso shiver, especially when the cloud is smiling and trying to help them.





	Snuggle Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Skull as Mimikyu.

There was always something... off... about Skull. His movements are always jerky and extreme in nature. His head snaps to look around. His arms are tight to his side or extended completely out. He is still or he is sprinting. All of his reactions are over-exaggerated to the point of seeming mocking. 

Skull constantly claims to be a great actor, but unless he is doing a _really_ long con, he's cringe-worthy bad at acting like a normal person, let alone anything else. 

Then there was the creepiness. The Arcobaleno barely notice it anymore, used to their clouds eccentricities, but others shiver, hair raising on their neck before they spot Skull staring at them, wide eyed and smiling, from a shadow or a corner of a room they didn’t notice. And then it was always “Skull-sama was listening." The cloud jerking forward at the group, eyes bulging, smiling turning painfully large and all teeth. "Can Skull-sama come? If Skull-sama helps, then we will become friends and _snuggle_. Skull-sama can snuggle _forever_.” 

The mafioso always sweat and try to stammer out a reason they can't take Skull up on his offer. If Reborn or Colonello is around, Skull gets a quick beating to get him to stop (“So mean!”), Fon distracts him with chatting and tea, and Verde and Viper just watch the mafioso try to get away. Mostly the mafioso succeed, even if they have to just turn tail and run away. The Cloud is unnerving, and the ones that get startled by him end up triple checking their door locks and traps before they can fall asleep that night. The ones that failed to turn him down don't sleep at all. 

Despite how creepy Skull is, however, the Arcobaleno consider him practically harmless. Major conflicts with Skull involved trying to get him to take his helmet off (“Noooo!”), getting him to stand a normal distance away from people (“But Senpai, Skull-sama just wanted to be close to you!”), and getting him to actually fight people (“What if they could be my new friend instead!”). 

Most of these problems are struggled through by Reborn. Given enough time, he will eventually say the magic words “Do you want to be on this team or not Lacky?!”. Usually then Skull complies immediately, shouting “Yes! Yes!”.

And if Skull has a habit of mumbling under his breath “Skull-sama is so sad inside, so alone, so sad...” then that's just part of his quirks. And if Skull never takes his pasty white makeup off any of his skin because “There is nothing but scary stuff underneath, and Skull-sama is more popular this way!”, it’s not like any of the other Arcobaleno really care about mental health.

And if there is a rumor that a mafioso once captured Skull and took off some of his makeup during the interrogation, only to die crying, screaming in horror, at what he saw, well that’s just rumor. 

And you would have to pay Viper a lot of money to confirm it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm imagining him kinda like a creepy, overly friendly, spirit / ghost / creature that does not know quite how to pass as human.


End file.
